


Pretty when you cry

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Drama, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-26
Updated: 2002-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants. Lex gets. He dosn't even ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Song by VAST. 

## Pretty when you cry

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Title: Pretty when you cry  
Author: MidKnight  
Email: MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Pairing: Clex  


Lex lay on the floor, limbs arranged neatly; arms crossed loosely on his chest, legs lying flat, side-by-side. Pillows were formed into a loose nest around him, cradling him in soft darkness and he absently reached out for the bottle of rum. Scotch was for thinking, rum... 

Was for other things. 

He took a few long sips before releasing the mouth of the glass bottle and setting it back down on the floor. Lex never opened his eyes, movements carefully choreographed by the alcohol coursing through his body. Fishnets rubbed against his arm and for a second he shuddered against the fabric of his shirt, feeling the open weave of the see though garment catch against his skin delightfully. The leather pants gripped him in a similar fashion, though it was a very different tactile sensation. Something like a warm hand surrounding him and Lex moaned softly at that image, not hearing himself over the headphones he wore. 

Something like a ritual to lie on the pillows and nest, drinking, music pouring into his brain, all afternoon before going out clubbing. Like being inside a cocoon and hatching into the dark night of the club scene. 

Lex shuddered inside his clothing as the song changed, bass pouring in and overriding his body. 

Didn't hear the nock at the door or the hesitant footfalls across the room. 

Lex tried to imagine tonight's beauty, wasn't sure if it was male or female, dark or light. His fingertips traced up his arms, over the fishnets, over hard muscles and he rolled his head to the side, imagining lips coming down onto his throat, licking, biting. Bruising. His bare feet ran over each other, writhing and his fingers trailed over his shoulders, barely touching the collarbone, until he reached his own skin and then traced down his chest. Felt the hard bone and then the give of flesh where his ribs ended. 

The sound of the music suddenly rang through the room and Lex slowly sat up on his elbows to look at the stereo. Where Clark stood, holding the cord to the headphones. 

/I didn't want to hurt you, baby.../ 

His gray eyes met Clark's stunned blue. 

/I didn't want to hurt you.../ 

Lex saw Clark gulp and he absently reached for the rum, tipping his own head back as he drank, feeling the fire and something else curl low in his belly. 

/I didn't want to hurt you, but you're pretty when you cry.../ 

"I...Lex?" Clark asked, still holding the headphone cord and looking nervous. Like the bass wasn't rolling over and around him in an erotic shower of music. Lex felt his toes curl against his soles. 

/She's loosing her virginity and all her will to compromise.../ 

He knows it suddenly, feels that thing inside twist just right and Lex narrows his eyes in a slow up and down scan of Clark. Fuck that the pretty boy is his only friend, fuck that he's got a crush on the girl next door, and defiantly fuck that Clark is underage. Lex is going to have him. Now. 

"Are you ok, Lex?" He hears the concern in Clark's voice and he realizes he hasn't said anything yet. Realizes he doesn't want to. Slowly nods, pushing muscles the other way so it feels more like a massage and the slow movements seem to catch Clark's attentions. 

/I didn't want to fuck you, baby.../ 

The teen's eyes widen on that line, finally showing that he's listing to the song and Lex feels a feral grin cross his face. Goes with the whole idea of feral and gets on his hands and knees. Loves the sound of leather on wood floor as he prowls over to Clark, who stands with his mouth open in shock. Rubs his shoulder against the outside of Clark's knee like a cat and the younger man laughs. Not quite the reaction Lex wants and he falls back on his haunches, leather sighing in frustration and want. 

/I didn't want to fuck you.../ 

He reaches up and sees Clark's eyes go wide with real shock as his slender hands fall onto the teen's waistband. 

"Lex. What-" 

The bald man shakes his head hard, motioning for silence as he works the button, the zipper following at a much slower and massaging pace. The shocked look is starting to fade, but it looked so nice that Lex reaches out to ruck Clark's shirt up. His hands follow quickly, feeling the ribcage tuck in, and muscles tense and he goes for the teen's nipples. The headphone cord hits the floor with a soft click, the sound lost in the music, but the small triumph is enough for Lex. 

/I didn't want to fuck you, but you're pretty when you're mine.../ 

As his hands ghost back down, Lex licks his lips in anticipation and looks up to see Clark's eyes riveted on him. He offers a predatory smile before his fingers reach the baggy jeans and slide them off as his nails scrape down Clark's hard thighs. The full body shudder from the black haired boy is gratifying and he leaves the pants around Clark's knees, trapping him. The pale blue boxers follow suite, this time Lex's fingernails trace the hard lines down the back of Clark's thighs, digging into the buttocks. 

"Lex..." 

The bald man silences him with a cold glare and a shake of his head before eyeing the prize before him. It's nice. Long and think and just as caramel tan as every other part of Clark is. Tries to remember to ask later when Clark does his nude tanning. 

/You hurt me, baby.../ 

There's something striking about the way Clark's cock looks with Lex's fingers wrapped around it. The contrast maybe, of skin tones, or the pattern of light on gold as his fingers spread to grip, or it could be the rythm and movement of the... And with a rueful grin Lex realizes he's thinking in terms of art. Art like a Greek Apollo sculpted from living flesh, and the statue couldn't be any better than the boy trembling before him. 

/I hurt you, baby.../ 

Lex pulls his hand back to the root and goes down without a second thought, opening his throat in one quick move and Clark screams through his teeth at the sensation. He pulls back, slowly, tongue trailing the veins like licorice and that makes him think of Sambuca. Maybe later, when he's done with Clark... 

Reapplies himself to the task at hand with a fervor rarely seen, fingers drawing invisible lines, weighing and measuring. Finds the sweet spot just behind and when he pushed on the perineum Clark howled like a wounded werewolf. Lex can feel his friend's knees shaking and he knows it won't be but a second or two now. 

/If you knew how much I loved you, you would run away.../ 

Warm flood in his mouth like salt and sweat and Clark. It makes Lex moan as he swallows and once he's sure there's nothing left and that Clark can stand on his own he pushes back, leather sliding on the slick floor. He crawls back to the nest he made and snatches up the rum as he passes, but doesn't drink. Instead he stands and moves to the bar behind the counter in the corner, Clark's harsh breaths like the proverbial dragons in a cave. 

Searches for a moment, before finding the bottle he wants and a shot glass. 

/And when I treat you bad it always makes you want to stay.../ 

As he fills the shot with the liquor he savors the taste in his mouth, the same way he does with a fine Scotch, before lifting the shot and mixing the flavors. Licorice and Clark. Nice. Very nice. 

/I didn't want to hurt you, baby.../ 

Pours a second shot and as he passes the still stunned and out of breath Clark he hands it to him, sweet smell staining the air. 

"Try this. I think you'll like it." Lex smiles, running his eyes back over Clark's debauched form. "See you later?" 

The teen seems horrified that he's now holding an alcoholic drink but as Lex slips out the door of the study and the sounds of one of the sports cars starting up reaches his ears, before fading in the distance, he realizes he doesn't really have a choice. 


End file.
